


Love Is Sweet, But Blood Is Thicker

by Rayne1drops



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Discussion, Gen, Innocents, Memory Loss, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderer, Mystery, Not What It Looks Like, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Race Against Time, Rules, Sad, Scary, Survival, Suspense, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne1drops/pseuds/Rayne1drops
Summary: Rules1. Follow the given role2. No teaming3. Do not skip voting selection4. Only the murderer can use secret passageways5. Leaving house means instant death6. innocents must figure out who is the murderer before midnight of the 10th day7. The murderer must kill everyone before midnight of the 10th day8. Innocents cannot kill the murderer9. Events will end when either is completed10. Survive10 ordinary people wake up in a mansion with no memory of their past. They’re each given a letter that explains their respective role for the next 10 ten days. Innocent or Murderer. The one murderer must kill all the innocents before midnight on the 10th day. The 9 innocents must investigate the house and figure out who is the murderer before midnight on the 10th day. If not, all of them will cease to exist. Each day, they’re given a chance to vote off a suspicious person or who they think the murderer is. If chosen correctly, the events will end and they can go back to their place of origin. It’s a simple task, all they have to do is… survive. Because if they don’t.. Well… death is upon them.ON HIATUS BUT NOT ABANDONED
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

??? POV

No one decides to murder out of the blue, it has to be planned. Planned over the course of a year or months or even weeks. Every flaw was thought out to make it flawless. Escape plan when needed. Knowing the target’s life. Understanding the ins and outs. The items to complete the murder. Acceptance of the outcome. 

Every murderer has their reasons to commit such a deed,  there is obviously no right answer here. A person who commits one murder in their whole life and feels remorse for it is going to be a very different person to the serial killer who enjoys killing and kills many people. But even within the idea of “serial killer”, it is not that simple, there are thought to be more than one type of serial killer.

Such as Visionary Killers, Missionary Killers, Hedonistic Killers, Control or Power Killers, Organised Killers, Disorganised Killers, Mixed Killers, and Psychopaths. 

But why do Murderers Kill? Unfortunately, there is not always an obvious answer here either. You can study murderers and see what they did, try to understand their life, their childhood, their experiences and we can only hope that it will lead us to an understanding of why a person might kill. 

A group of people, more specifically 10 humans are victims of exposure to death and murder. Did these 10 people have a choice? No, they did not. Did they have a choice on who to kill? Yes, yes they did. Did they have a choice to decide on which role they played? No, they did not. Were they brought against their will? yes, yes they were. Were the events of the days the by-product of someone’s own mind? Did someone find joy in seeking other’s breaking points? Was this the only way to cure their twisted mind? 

Well...these are some questions I ask myself. Am I too deep in the hole to ever climb back out? Probably I am. Do I regret any of it? No, I do not. 

  
  


The Story starts out on a week during the year. I have no idea when it happened, and why would I? Time is an illusion. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. I decided to spend my time curing my own mind. I learnt my lesson a while back, never spend your time living someone else’s life. I did that for a long time, practically my whole childhood. Look what that got me. 

Before the events of the 10 days. I decided to try something new. They always told me to broaden my horizons, well that’s exactly what I’m doing! 

I tend to do the norm, like talking to people or listening to music, you name it, I’ve done it. All my life, I have searched for a cure for my twisted mind. 

That’s a lesson everyone should be taught, whatever you are looking for is right in front of you.

Once I found what I was searching for, I took action upon it. 

I’m rather pleased with the outcome, but I still crave something new. 

Maybe I should do it again! Hehe, they probably would hate me. Like I care! It’s my life! I control it, no one else does. 

But what else? The 10 people were great at first, not until they cheated and broke the rules. 

Maybe new events? Like a new game? Whatever it is, I’ll find it. Sooner or later. 

Oh, by the way, Have fun reading! Reading is a fun way to pass the time. Especially when it’s a murder mystery. Though I should warn you, It’s not a happy tale. I tried to make it pleasing but they just had to cheat. Don’t blame me for the actions that are done in the story… Blame...The 10 people. I’m just the creator of the games. 

I wish to see you again later on! See you on the other side! 

Happy reading! Or something like that.

__________________

??? POV

Waking up felt like falling from the sky. The flowing wind passing through my hair and kissing my skin. It was a nice feeling. Not a care in the world, just the sky. 

But of course, every great thing must come to an end. 

Opening my eyes was a task on its own. My eyelids felt heavy not wanting to move an inch. I have no idea what is causing this, maybe I’m tired and my body just wants to sleep. 

The weird thing is, I’m not sleepy at all. Maybe I hit my head? I was knocked out? 

To be honest, I had no clue. In fact, I couldn’t remember anything from my past. I didn’t know how old I was or what I looked like or what were my fears. Just nothing. I drew blanks. 

Was this death? Was this heaven? 

Whatever it was, I didn’t enjoy one bit of it. 

I managed to quirk my eyelids open just a smudge, Through my eyelashes, I saw shiny wooden material above, It seemed to have been rather high. 

Took some time, but I managed to open my eyes fully. With greater detail, I observed that I was in a fancy room. The walls were white marble with cross-shaped patterns decorating the open spaces. The shiny wooden material was the ceiling, the polished wood had some sort of reflection to it. 

I squinted my eyes to increase my line of vision trying to see my reflection. But it was impossible to do from such a height. 

Gaining some determination and curiosity, I lifted my head up from the floor. I was lying down and I felt like I was extremely heavy to move any other part of my body. My eyes detected a brown wooden fancy designed single table a few meters away. A full body mirror was petitioned beside it and was facing a door. 

With more precision, I observed that the door was a carbon copy on either side, same pattern, same material, same hinges, same knob. Everything was symmetrical. The door was a lighter brown compared to the ceiling, almost like a newly born oak tree. 

I assumed that was the way out of the fancy room I was in. I needed to stand up if I wanted to reach it. But first, let’s work on sitting up. 

I swung myself and rocked back and forth to move into a sitting position. A leaned forward after one quick swing and managed myself into a sitting position. 

I discovered newly found items and things. I looked at my own body, my skin was creamy colour, observed I was wearing a cyan sweatshirt with two darker blue laces connected to the dark blue collar. A black simple looking shirt crept from underneath the sweater. Two pockets were stitched to the fabric making it connected through the pockets. You could put your one arm into one pocket and see it come out on the other side of the other pocket. Looking at my legs, I was wearing black almost skin-tight pants. It was a plain-looking, with no extra design just a single colour… black. The pants reached down to my ankles leaving a bit of room for the white socks I was wearing. On my feet, I had clean white vans. They looked new. In fact, my whole outfit looked new. 

On instinct, I brushed my hair away from my ear. I brought my hand up to my hair, carefully arranging it so it would be right in front of my line of sight. It turned out that I had brown hair (almost like the ceiling colour) reaching up to the middle of my neck. I felt some hair on my forehead, I assumed they were my bangs. Two single strands of hair were uneven compared to the rest of my hair, it saw them quite clearly due to them being right near my two eyes. 

Almost forgetting why I sat up, I got up from my sitting potion to a standing one. I looked at the flooring, it was the same marble material as the walls. I took some steps towards the untouched table and mirror, almost falling in the process due to dizziness. 

I got to the furniture, I looked at my self through the mirror. Nothing was different from when I first looked at my self when I was occupating the floor. The only new thing I observed was that my eyes were two different colours. One black and one green. Quite centrally a girl.

<https://picrew.me/share?cd=bkRNbIxCVF>  
  


I took my sights off of my reflection and looked at the table. It had a few items decorating the surface, a traditional pencil, a closed envelope, a piece of paper and an oddly shaped gun. 

The gun was blue with white dots. It looked fake. But I had a feeling it wasn’t. 

The piece of paper was blank. The envelope looked engaging, I carefully lifted it up. It was sealed with red wax with a perfectly designed C. I cracked the seal opened with my fingers and took the context out. 

The content was another piece of paper but this time it was white with red lases surrounding the edges. It looked fancy, to say the least. 

The words that were on it caused me to tilt my head. It had a nicely done picture of me, my name. 

Due to me having literally no memory of before I got here, I had no clue what my name was. So I agreed it was my real name. 

Maddy. 

Underneath my name, I read something rather interesting. 

‘10 ordinary people wake up in a mansion with no memory of their past. They’re each given a letter that explains their respective role for the next 10 ten days. Innocent or Murderer. The one murderer must kill all the innocents before midnight on the 10th day. The 9 innocents must investigate the house and figure out who is the murderer before midnight on the 10th day. If not, all of them will cease to exist. Each day, they’re given a chance to vote off a suspicious person or who they think the murderer is. If chosen correctly, the events will end and they can go back to their place of origin. It’s a simple task, all they have to do is… survive. Because if they don’t.. Well… death is upon them.’ 

Wait, what? You’re telling me I have to risk my own life in a murder mystery party? 

Without me noticing, the blank paper was now filled with words. I looked at it with my full attention, my role, my personality, my everything was listed. Everything I would need for a murder mystery was there. A set of rules. Everything. 

  1. Follow given role
  2. No teaming
  3. Do not skip voting selection 
  4. Only the murderer can use secret passageways
  5. Leaving house means instant death
  6. Innocents must figure out who is the murderer before midnight of the 10th day
  7. The murderer must kill everyone before midnight of the 10th day
  8. Innocents cannot kill the murderer
  9. Events will end when either is completed 
  10. Survive 




	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one events.

Raymond’s POV

This place is rather… how should I say this... interesting. I woke up in a fancy marble room with no memory of my past or anything about myself. I only agreed with the letter explaining how I should act, what my role is and what my name is. It explained that this event has one murderer and 9 innocents. Basically, a murder mystery. But this one is to the death. We will be risking our lives to survive until the 10th day. No matter what role you are, you still have to survive or you will die.

I don’t want to die at all, I would rather try to stay alive until the 10th day. I would like to see what happens when you win. Will I get my memories back? Or will I be placed back in the same situation? One can only ponder for so long. 

I’m curious about this situation, I hate the unknown. I want to know what my purpose is and why I’m here. Whatever it is, I will find an answer. 

At the moment, I’m sitting down at the head of a long elegant table, it has shiny wood like the ceiling. 10 chairs were located around the table waiting for someone to use it. I’m occupating one, so that means 9 people are coming. It would make sense, 10 days, 10 people. It’s logical. Whoever made this murder mystery event must be smart. 

I’m currently writing down notes and questions to ask the 9 people when they get here, I want to be able to analyze what they like to do so I can make logical guesses. I want to be prepared for the voting rounds, I assume we will vote someone out depending if they’re suspicious or not. 

A mirror spread across one of the walls, I could see my reflection. 

I could clearly tell that I’m male due to my features. I have white skin with light brown hair in a messy unkempt way. Black round glasses were on my face helping my eyesight. I took off my glasses at one point and realized I was extremely dependent on them. Everything was a blur without them, I’m concerned about my eyes but It could be worse. My eyes were black and I have light brown eyebrows. Though at first glance, you can’t see my eyebrows due to my glasses and hair covering them. 

Clothing wise, I had a white dress shirt with a black tie. My shirt collar was done up. The same goes for my shirt, the buttons were woven together. Below my shirt, I have black almost skin-tight pants. Reaching down to my ankles leaving a bit of room for the white socks. On my feet, I have clean white vans. 

To say the least, my outfit looks sophisticated. 

While admiring my outfit one more time, I heard the door open. I jerked my head to the door and saw a girl. I gave her a quick wave in her directions and she waved back. The girl has sky blue straight long hair going up to the middle of her back, A purple cosmo was pinned into her hair. A tiny irregular piece of hair was poking out of her hair on top of her head. She has dark blue eyes and freckles covering her nose. She has a blue tropical shirt with white leaf patterns decorticating it, she wore it unbuttoned, a black shirt underneath it. She has the same black pants, socks and white shoes. This caused me to think that she was part of the 10 people. So far, 2/10 were present. 

She walked up to the table and sat on one of the chairs. She looked up at me with a pleasant smile. 

“Hello, my name is Rosé, ah what’s your name?” she asked with a sweet voice. 

“Raymond,” I responded blankly

“Oh hello! I’m guessing you’re a part of the 10 people. I read the letter and rules so I just want to make sure we’re on the same page” 

“Yes, I am. I’ve been writing notes and waiting for the others to arrive.” I shook my notes to explain what I was doing. 

“I see, I’m rather worried about… this… I’m worried I will die right away or something. I would hate to die right away.” she placed her hand on her forehead with a panicked expression. 

“Right… I agree with you, It would be immensely terrible to die on the first day.” I continued to stare at Rosé.

"Well…" She paused and looked towards the door. "I'm guessing we're in a dining room of some sort and that means there must be a kitchen somewhere." 

I looked down at my notes and wrote some Information about Rosé. 1. Likes the kitchen 2.friendly

"You're probably correct." The girl beamed at me. "We're most likely in a mansion, it would be the best place to have a murder mystery event," I explained. 

Rosé's voice hitched for a couple of seconds. She seemed nervous, is she nervous about the idea of the murder mystery or is she trying to act not suspiciously. Little details like that will determine everything. 

"Y-yeah, it would be.." she looked down towards the tabletop.

I wrinkled an eyebrow at her, she seemed scared. 

Suddenly, the door opened, three different people came through. Two were yelling at each other while the other one had their head hung low. 

“W-what do you mean you cannot tell me your role?!” 

“I can’t because of the rules! And stop yelling you’re making Alistair upset.”

“W-who gives a crap how people feel, we’re all going to die!”

I was getting rather irritated at their actions and decided to break up the conversation. “Ahem”. I cleared my throat in a more noticeable sound versus a regular old throat clearing. 

The newcomers took their sights off of each other and began to stare at Rosé and I. The one who had a more bitter attitude has brown short hair in a masculine manner and white skin. His eyes were a dark brown shining in the glimmer of the dining room. A long thin scar came through his right eye, which must have been caused by a past injury. He wore a yellow jumper with a rolled-up collar and hints of a black shirt underneath. You can see the black shirt when looking directly at the collar. Like I guessed, he has the same black pants and white shoes with white socks. I assume the creator of these events wanted to identify if we’re in the selective group of 10 or not. 

He began to speak, “W-what’s your problem? Are you a stuck up n-nerd or something?” 

I sighed, “No I’m not. I can tell you have the job of the… deceitful behaviour. From the things I have heard, I can tell you’re not a rude person at all, you’re just obeying the rules of the event. If I were you, I would drop the act, you’re already suspicious” 

He gave me a look of relief, and ran up to an empty seat, ignoring everyone else. “I’m Gaston. And you’re right…” He looked at me for an answer. 

“Raymond” I replied. 

“Right, you’re right, I was given the personality to be a hateful person but that’s not me. I may know nothing about myself but deep down, I know this isn’t right. So thank you Raymond” Gaston looked at me with a teary expression. 

I took my sights off Gaston and looked at the other two. The yet to be named one has dark brown hair poking out in different directions and some bangs were covering his forehead, a strand of hair covering the arch between each brown eye. He has white peachy skin and a white dress shirt that is unbuttoned. A burgundy shirt covered his chest. Below, he has black pants and clean white shoes. 

The same person spoke up, “Unlike Gaston,” He brought his hand up his heart and gave a grin. “I wish to stick with my given personality and be the brave member. My name’s Courage, by the way.” 

He ignored me and looked at Rosé, something told me he wasn’t who he says he is. Something about being the brave one, isn’t fitting well. It’s already proven that some of us will be lying when it comes to our given personality, I just have to analyze the clues and understand who's suspicious or not. 

Rosé looked at me and Courage, she brought her head down and covered her head with her arms. 

“Hehe the silent type, don’t worry! This boy over here, Alistair, is extremely shy.” Courage pointed to where the newcomer was and patted him on the back. 

Alistair yelped and ran towards the table, he sat right beside Gaston. The boy covered the front of his face with his tiny hands, Gaston rubbed his back with his own hand in a calming gesture. 

Rosé noticed this and glared at Courage. “Hey! That wasn’t nice of you at all! He didn’t want to be put on the spot like that!” She raised her voice at the taller male. 

Courage gave a look of annoyance and went to a corner and leaned on it. Crossing his arms he glared at Alistar’s head. 

I sighed and looked at Rosé and Gaston, the girl spoke up, “Don’t worry about him, I can already tell he’s nervous, probably doesn't want to die first. I’m Rosé and the guy with the glasses is Raymond.” She pointed at me for Alistair to know who I was. 

He uncovered his face and he looked directly at Rosé with a surprised face. I assumed his reaction was due to the overbearing spirit of death or he was happy Rosé spoke up for him. 

The boy has a black beanie with matching black hair and black eyes. Basically everything was white and black, he has a white and balck patterned shirt with the same back pants and white shoes. His skin was extremely pale, almost looking like he never saw the sun before. 

With a tiny broken voice he whispered “t-t-thank y-you.” 

Rosé smiled, It wasn’t the answer we were looking for but it was something. 

We took the time to talk to each other about what we were supposed to do and what the rules meant. None of us said what our role was, if one of us did, it would be breaking the rules. Though, in the conversation, Courage only said tiny remarks, mostly to anything Rosé said. I can clearly tell Courage is suspicious, I wouldn’t be surprised if he is voted out the first day. As much as I like talking to the group, I know I will be voting them off and some will die at my hands. Not like I care or anything, I just want to survive. 

I wrote notes about everyone, from how they act to what they're wearing. Everything is important, nothing can go unnoticed. 

When we were talking, a new girl came through the door silently and sat down away from Rosé, Alistair, Gaston and I. Courage was in the corner, I didn’t understand why he didn’t sit with us. It’s valuable information and he’s just passing it up. If Courage wants to die he can. 

The girl’s name is Noir, she said it once she sat down. Noir has wild curly black hair ending off at the height of her chin. She has a couple sky blue strands of hair near her eyes, a long strand of black hair covering her right side of her face. To see her face directly, you would need to look at her from the side. She has black eyes with dark grey bags underneath, almost a dark purple. She has a burgundy jacket with a black simple shirt. The pants and shoes were the same. Her white skin was rather pale, though not as pale as Alistair’s. 

In amongst out conversation, whenever Alistair said something, Noir would directly look at him, and he would look at her. Something was happening and I had no idea what it was. 

Eventually, Courage came to the table and listened, he didn’t speak, just listened. Rosé and I would talk the most, the others asked questions or said their opinion. As we were talking, I continued to write my notes. Gaston kept on looking at the pages while I talked, mostly everyone did. I assumed they realized I was playing the role of the smart character, so they looked at my well done notes. I didn’t do anything to stop it, I figured there was no point to shield them from their eyes. 

So far 6/10 people were present, 4 more to go. The part that consumed me was that we all woke up in the same room, the hall. Each of our information was different, I learnt from Gaston that he waited outside the hall before going inside the dining room (which was directly in front of it), eventually Courage and Alistar came at separate times. 

Speaking of the devil, someone knew came in and it was a girl. She has a lazy personality, she came waltzing in and sat on one of the chairs and fell asleep. She has a blue hoodie with brown short hair, before she sat down, I noticed she has two color eyes, one black and one green. To be simple, she looked plain. No outlandish features, just a typical normal girl. Not like I remember most girls, I just guessed. 

Courage got annoyed at her attitude and walked up to her.

“WAKE THE HELL UP!” his yell startled Alistair and made him jump. 

She woke up and with a sleepy tone of voice, and said “heyyyyyy, I’m just trying to sleep, I’m not bothering you.” 

I sighed “You’re not but we need you to be awake, this is a matter of life and death, we need to know who’s suspicious or not. I already have some assumptions” 

“Hey!” Rosé exclaimed. “Let’s not put a bounty on people’s heads, let’s try to work together okay?” She tilted her head towards the girl in a reassuring tone. 

The girl looked at me and my notes, “Okayyyyy, I will, the name’s Maddy. I will join only if I can see your notes..” 

I guessed she would have said that. “Yes you may” 

In a quick movement, she got up from her seat and went around the table to stand behind me. I moved my pages so she could see them better. 

Once she was done, we all introduced ourselves. She hummed in response to all of our statements. 

An hour later, or what I assumed an hour was, the last three people came through the door in a friendly manor. One had their hands in their coat pockets, one was laughing, one was smiling. Each sat in the empty seats and introduced each other. 

The one with the coat pockets has bright red long straight hair reaching up the middle of her back. She has glowing purple eyes with a mole beside one. Freckles decorated her nose and cheeks. Her coat looked like a sports jacket, plush white sleeves were sowed into the dark blue fabric that covered her front. A red femeinine shirt was underneath. 

“Yo Mira is the name, I’m a girl but I act like a guy. The letter didn’t told me to act like that I just do” 

Gaston looked at her with beaming eyes, I predicate they will become friends over the course of the 10 days. If they survive that is. 

The one who was laughing had a… goofy face...I reckon he will act like the “class” clown or something along those lines. 

The boy has a rounder shaped face with white creamy skin. He has grey eyes, his demeanor almost looks like he’s blind. He has light green hair tucked in bangs, a tiny piece of brown hair was popping out on the crown of his head. He has a black cardigan with a white shirt underneath. 

“Hahahahaha you’re kidding! I’m one of the last people to arrive? Hahah that’s hilarious. Welp… looks like I gotta introduce myself. My AMAZING name is Chester!” the boy twirled around with his tongue sticking out, he pulled on Mira’s sleeve and got pushed to the ground by her. 

“Punk, don’t touch me.” Mira spoke in a stern voice. 

Chester quickly scrambled to get up and ran towards the table away from her. 

He sat down and stuck his tongue out at her. 

I can already tell this is going to be a long night. 

The last person to arrive was a girl. She was rather exquisite. The girl had lush brown hair that curled at the ends, the hair went up to her knees. A black pair of glasses rested on her face, almost looking like mine. But these ones were a bit more round. She has shiny black eyes that looked beautiful compared to anyone else’s eyes. Some of her drifted onto her face, covering the right side of her forehead. She wore a grey dress shirt with a simple black tie. 

The girl stood beside Mira and followed her to the empty spots at the rich table. The girl placed both of her hands on top of the table and observed everyone. At this point, I couldn’t help but stare. I know I shouldn’t get attached to anyone, but I just can’t help myself. 

The girl’s eyes rested on mine, she smiled and nodded. 

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks, I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but I knew I was doing something that related to heat. I guessed it was the heat and I’m feeling hot. yes...I’m just hot. 

The girl began to speak, “Ahem, My name is Sophie, I hope we can be good friends and that we find the killer.” she gave enthusiastic thumbs up. 

I almost forgot what our purpose was here, we have to find the murderer. The 9 innocents are tasked to guess who the murderer is. It’s hard to think that most of us will end up dying. But that’s life I suppose. We don’t remember anything, so what’s the point of just talking. We need to take action! I believe it’s a smart move to cordant where the others go and see what they plan to do. It is only day 1, everyday is important, we can’t afford to mess up on just one day. It's every man for themselves, I will make sacrifices if it means I don’t die. 

“Alright everyone, listen up” I spoke up, quieting everyone’s mini conversations. The 9 people looked at me. “We need to understand this is a matter of life and death. One of us is the imposter. We need to work together and find who is the murderer. First off, I think it’s a good idea to-” Before I could finish my sentence, Sophie spoke up. 

“Yes Raymond is correct, I think it’s a smart idea to make a map. Luckily I have one right here.” The girl pulled a sketch out of her pocket and flattened it on top of the empty table. It was a map. 

“Before I came into the dinning room, I wandered around the building and wrote down what the rooms are and where each room is.” She pointed to each room. 

(AN-I recommend to write the map down, It will be important later on)

The map showcased 10 rooms in total, a hall, a lounge, a bathroom, a bedroom, a game room, a study, a power room, a dining room, a kitchen and an empty room with no name. The map indicated that the building was in a square shape, the hall was the front entrance with the lounge on its right and the bathroom on its left. The power room is right in the middle with the dining room on its right and the bedroom was on its left. The empty room was in the same position as the hall, just on the other side. A kitchen was on it right and the game room and study was on its left. 

“Currently, We are all in the dining room and woke up in the hall. I think we should-”

“Hey!” Courage spoke up. “Don’t you think it's kinda suspicious that you have a full fledged map already?” 

I couldn’t argue with him, how could someone already have a fully made map. Maybe that’s why she was late?

“I agree with Courage,” Gaston argued. 

“...” Sophie didn’t reply, she just looked down towards her map. 

Mostly everyone agreed it was suspicious of her. 

Alistair looked up and began to speak, “I-I-I t-think S-sophie w-was just n-nervous a-and wanted t-to be p-prepared. L-let's-just i-ignore it for n-now.” 

“Alistair is right, we shouldn’t put out accusations like that,” Noir debated. 

I nodded towards Noir and said “We should use the map to our advantage, yes it is suspicious of Sophie to have a map already made. But we should use it. Lets use my pen and label where we will be going for the day. This can help explain where a murder took place.” 

I picked up my pen and wrote my name where the study was. I felt that the study will be the best place to hypothesize or to just think. 

Everyone nodded and wrote down their names. Maddy had to have some encouragement to fully wake up from her sleepy state and Rosé helped Alistar with his nerves. 

Eventually, the map was filled with names. Sophie and Courage wrote their names in the lounge, Mira and Gaston in the dining room, Chester and Maddy in the game room, Noir and Alistar in the bedroom and Rosé in the kitchen. 

With that done, I got up and walked towards the door. I knew everyone would be nervous so I decided to lead the pack, or group. 

Once I opened the door with my hand, I heard chairs scratching the ground and I knew they were ready to leave to their respective rooms. 

Once I left the room, I made sure everyone left and went to the direction of their chosen rooms. Gaston and Mira stayed, I wished them good luck and closed the door. 

The halls were made out of a nice white marble with shiny squeaky flooring. Whoever lived in this mansion must be extremely rich. I hated how everything was quiet, too quiet. I passed the bedroom, power room and game room. 

I walked to the study and opened the door. It was a simple office. Shiny wooden walls and flooring. A huge brown desk was positioned in the middle with a black padded chair. Shelves were filled with jewels and jewelry. A brick fireplace was built inside one of the walls. A warm fire was ablaze. A beautiful mix of colours. 

I stood looking at the blazing fire, it was… mesmerizing 

While I was staring into the calming heat, I felt something buzz in my pant pocket. I pulled out the item in the pocket and found a contraption. It was a remote with a screen and buttons. The screen showcased the day, ‘DAY ONE’. The buttons were labeled with ‘REPORT’ and ‘VOTE’. I hypothesized this is the tool we will be using to report if we find a dead body or to vote someone when it’s voting time. 

While I was analyzing it, I heard someone come into the study. 

I turned towards the new entity, they had a knife out. I could see them clearly, their face and posture. 

I started to panic. 

“He-ehy why don’t you drop the knife and forget about this....You don’t want to become a murderer, don’t you?”

I knew I was dead. 

The person began to speak, “You even said it yourself, it’s a game of life or death. And If i can survive by killing others, I will do it without hesitation.”

“Nononoono why me!” 

“Let’s see, you were the only smart person here, you have notes and everything. I know I had to kill you first because you are the smart one. You would have eventually figured out it was me anyway.” 

With a sadistic voice, they said, “Goodbye Raymond.”

With that everything grew silent, before I knew it...everything was blank. 

___________________  
Noir’s POV

I nodded my head towards Raymond and walked with Alistair to the bedroom. 

To be honest, I didn’t want to go there, I wanted to go to the kitchen and get food. But once Alistair wrote his name in the bedroom, I knew I had to go with him. 

I felt we could relate to each other. 

Once in the bedroom, I observed it had 10 beds and 10 pictures of us. One bed for every person. Alistair sat on his respective bed and I did the same. 

I decided to speak first, “So ummmm, nice place isn’t it, right Alistair?”

“R-right-t” He stuttered. 

He must be introverted, unless he’s a really good actor and just faking it. I don’t think he is faking, no one is that good at acting. 

“So..do you have any idea what you want to do? We could just stay in here...I think Raymond is rather smart to have us stay in preplaned rooms, but we just have to see if his plan prevails.” 

“H-h-h-he-e is...i-is’t it creepy there’s urm..photos of us already?”

“This whole entire place is creepy, they have all of your information...who ever decided to create this, is one heck of a stalker.”

Everything about this had an eerie feeling to it.

“R-right they m-must b-be”

I nodded at him and asked “So Alistair, I was wondering, uhh do you remember anything?”

“I-I only know w-what the l-letter said.” He tilted his head and looked at me instead of staring at his lap

“Right right, that’s what it said, of course. But that’s not what I meant. Do you remember anything before arriving here?” I clarify my question.

“No d-do you?” He asked. 

“No not at all...so umm anyway let’s see...what’s your...wait what?!” While I talked I looked around the room and observed the photos, every photo was well done but when I looked over Raymond’s, it was crossed out with a red X. 

“Is it just me or did Raymond’s photo have a X over it?” I pointed at the photo.

“Wh-what?” He questioned me. 

“Look! Look at Raymond’s photo” I got up from the bed and walked over to Raymond’s photo and bed. Alistar got up as well. We both were now standing around the bed.

“His photo is crossed out, everyone else’s photo is untouched. But Raymond is crossed out.” 

I lifted my hand up to inspect the picture. 

“Th-that’s w-weird.” 

My mind just put something together. “You don’t think?” I wiped my head towards Alistair and he started to tremble. 

“H-he might h-have died” 

My breath hitched, “No no no we got to find him. Where did he say he was going?”

“Th-he s-study” 

“That means he died in the study!” Alistair and I nodded at each other and left the room to go to the study. 

The halls were quiet, it was terrifying, the lights were on but it was still scary. 

Eventually, Alistair and I arrived at the door to the study, we didn’t see anybody leave from it. We may have been too slow to find the culprit. 

We pushed open the door and observed the study. 

“Okay were in” I looked around and thought of how nice it was. 

Alistair started to tremble, “D-d-do I-I-I s-smell b-b-blood?” 

I looked at him and walked over to the sky boy, I looked around one more time. “Blood? I don’t see or smell..Holy crap that's blood!” While scanning the room, I saw some blood near the desk in the middle.

Alistair began to tap me repeatedly, ‘N-Noir” I heard him gasp. 

Alerted, I looked to where he was looking, “Oh my God '' I found Raymond’s body laying on the ground seeping out blood from the throat. His eyes were staring blankly at the fire. He was dead. 

“He died” I couldn’t take my eyes off of the body. 

Suddenly I felt something buzz, I took the item out of my pocket and saw it was a remote. 

Alistair did the same and took an identical looking remote. 

One of the remote’s buttons glowed, it was the REPORT button. 

“R-right i-it mak-es s-sense t-to r-report t-things….”

I nodded and said “Okay, I’m going to report the body, here goes nothing.” 

I pushed the button with my thumb and I suddenly felt dizzy. 

I looked to Alistair and saw his body hit the ground, the next thing I knew was...everything was blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter three should come out soon. I will post on my discord server when it's out.
> 
> ZYtVrDTMww
> 
> ^My Discord


	3. Day One Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one discussion
> 
> Third-person

Third-person

Deja vu, that's what everyone felt. Everyone has a sense of deja vu. 

The only explanation they had for it was that they woke up in an unfamiliar room like last time. Last time, each one of them woke up in the hall with no memory. Now this time, they woke up in an empty room with everyone in it. The 10 people were all there. Well..it’s 9 now. 

Some of them thought that this was the room that Sophie identified on her map as unidentified or the empty room. 

In fact, they were correct. The 9 people woke up in an expansive quiet room with fancy paintings decorating the walls. Reaching up to the ceiling that was perfectly sculpted marble. The flooring was lavish with unmarked hardwood. Clean was an understatement. It seemed to be more than just clean, it was like it was never touched. Similar to everything in the building. Extravagant and spotless. 

The group woke up slowly and at their own pace. The loss of Raymond was a heavy blow to the innocents. Whoever is the murderer was smart to kill the intelligent member. He had notes and everything. He was prepared for the 10 days but to only be slain on the first day. 

Some looked around, some had panicked expressions. The reactions varied. 

Noir the girl who discovered the body, stood up from her lying position and pulled out the contraption that presumably caused their fainting spell. 

She guessed whoever finds the body needs to press the REPORT button and they will all faint and wake up in the ‘voting’ room. 

It made sense that they would have to vote out people and that would require a room. Hence some of the rules.

Noir looked around the group who was slowly morphing into a more awake expression. Every time they wake up from fainting or falling asleep, they feel dreadfully tired. So tired that they can’t do the simplest of actions. 

Noir was too nervous to talk to anyone other than Alistar, and she knew Alistar wouldn't speak to anyone as well. 

She looked at Courage who just stood up. With a heavy sigh, she paced over to the boy. 

“Ummm Courage,” she spoke in a quiet voice. He leaned in to hear her better. 

“Yes, Noir? What is it? If you’re asking me how we woke up here, don’t ask me. You’ll probably get abetter luck if you talk to Raymond.” His eyes wandered around the room trying to find him. 

Noir’s eyes widen, “What? You don’t know?” 

Courage looked at her with a confused expression, quickly being replaced with a look of shock. 

Meanwhile, Rosé came alive and left to check everyone and see if they were okay. She reached Alistair wondering why she couldn’t find Raymond. She listened to Courage and Noir’s conversation and once she heard Noir say something about not knowing, she got up from helping Alistar and jumped to walk over to Courage and Noir. Alistair was surprised by her movement but quickly followed. 

Rosé glared at Noir, “What do you mean you don’t know?” The girl stood in front of Noir, ignoring everyone else’s loud gasps. 

Noir’s head hung low, staring into the hardwood. 

“What do you mean!” Rosé dropped her normal friendly act and grabbed onto Noir’s shoulders and shook them. 

This got the attention of everyone in the room, the normal Rosé was now showing her full colours. 

Courage placed his hand onto her shoulder and turned her around to face him. 

“He’s gone” 

“Wait what do you mean? You can’t be serious, Raymond isn’t dead! He’s here, I know he’s here” she wiped her head side to side trying to find the glasses wearer amongst the group. 

Noir felt terrible, she could tell that Raymond and Rosé had a good relationship in the few hours they talked. They bounced off ideas and their own knowledge. The perfect duo.

“Raymond is gone. I found his body in the study.” Everyone jerked their head and looked at the nervous girl. 

Rosé placed her hands on her face and started to cry. 

Alistar rubbed Rosé’s back with his white-skinned hand,” N-noir is c-c-correct, we b-both f-found his b-body i-n the l-lounge.”

Amongst the group, Sophie smiled, “I see, why don’t we take turns to explain where each of us was.”

Courage scoffed.”Sure we can do that. But. Sophie is pretty suspicious. Why would she smile?” He pointed at the girl who continued to smile. “We just had one of our group members die for crying out loud! And you don’t seem to care!” He raised his voice in a defending manner. 

Sophie raised an eyebrow,” It’s not like I don’t care that Raymond died. It’s part of the game, some will die, some will survive. We need to work together and decide who the murderer is. We can’t have one little lost effect everything. Anyway, anyone would have killed Raymond because he was the smart one, the intelligent member.”

Rosé gasped and ran towards Sophie and stood face to face. “I know he was a smart member. But...but...ehhhhhh!” 

She stopped talking, she was trying to persuade everyone that the murder of Raymond was stupid. At least for the innocents, not the murderer. 

Gaston grimaced, “Rosé is right, it sucks, losing Raymond was a heavy blow, but this attack cannot affect us. We need to work together as Sophie said.” He tried to finish Rosé’s statement with his own words. He knew Rosé was mourning over the loss of Raymond, but that couldn’t drastically affect the next 10 days. If Rosé is going to be a burden then well...someone is getting voted off. 

The members did know voting someone off means death. It’s a hard pill to swallow but a required one. It is survival of the fittest, everyone’s life is on the line. 

“Ummm-why don't-we t-o-talk ab-bout w-what we saw you-or did b-because w-w c-can-” before Alistair could finish, Sophie interrupted him.

“Yes! Alistar is correct. We need to talk about what we did or saw during the time between leaving the dining room and when we fainted. This can pinpoint who the murderer is.” She smiled at the group and pointed towards the room’s door. 

Mira frowned and waved her hands in a jazz hand movement, “Yeah yeah yeah, we can do that for sure. But that won’t necessarily answer anything. The murderer is probably lying as we speak, we need to be aware of that. We might not even get an answer today.” She looked around and crossed her arms, eyeing everyone dead in the eyes. 

Courage started to laugh,” alright let’s sit around and sit down on the floor in a circle. Haha, let’s sit around a circle and talk about who killed Raymond...You gotta be kidding me!” He continued to laugh and pivoted on the flooring. 

Sophie scowled, “Yes Courage you’re right, let’s sit and talk.” 

Slowly, 8 of the members sat down in a spaced-out circle, Maddy continued to sleep even though she was supposedly awake, most likely she fell asleep when they were talking. 

Chester sat up from his sitting area and ran towards the sleeping girl and yelled in her ear, “MADDY WAKE UP WE HAVE SOME VOTING TO DOOOOOO!!!”

Maddy stretched her tried arms and legs and spoke in a groggy voice, “huh? What time is it?” She didn’t make eye contact with anyone else but focused on stretching her arms.

“Ohhhhhh it’s the time to vote! Who killed Raymond!” he said in an excited voice almost jumping around. 

Maddy looked up and narrowed her eyes, “Who killed Raymond? Waitt? He died?” A chors of nods came at her. “Oh wow welp, let’s be quick about it, I want to go to bed, hghhhh”

“Yay! Come on!” Chester pulled Maddy by her arms and walked towards the circle. The two got in a comfortable position and waited. 

Sophie clapped her hands like a judge’s gavel. “Okay, let’s start with Noir and Alistair. They both found the body, so let’s start with that.” She looked at Noir. 

“Yeah, I did report and found the body in the study with Alistar. We both came from the dining room to the bedroom. We talked about the room itself mostly. We noticed how there were 10 beds and 10 photos of us each respective bed.” 

Some of the members exclaimed and gasped. Sophie clapped her hands gaining the attention of everyone. “Let’s listen to Noir and take our own turns. If we keep on interrupting each other, we’ll never get through this conversation and voting process,” she warned in a tired voice. 

“Anyway...we continued to talk and saw Raymond’s photo crossed out with a red X. We both were surprised and freaked out. We two and two together and realized Raymond was in the study and most likely died in it. So we both walked to the study which is close to the bedroom. In the halls, we didn’t see anyone, it was silent. In the study, we found Raymond’s body and I reported it with the contraption in my pant pocket.” Noir explained in her normally quiet voice.

Alistair slowly nodded and began to speak, “Y-yeah ummm I c-can confirm that i-is c-correct. W-we both didn’t s-see anyone i-in the rooms w-w-e went to.”

Sophie smiled, “Okay that makes sense, I’m guessing we don’t have to have Alisitar continue because he just confirmed his location.” She switched her gaze from the group and narrowed her eyes at the shy boy. “Or Mr. Alissiatrt do you want to explain what you were doing exactly?” 

Alistair jumped and started to tremble, “I-I-I-I-I...ummmmm I-I-I-”

“I think Alistair means no, right?” Rosé exclaimed and nodded at Sophie. 

The shy boy gave a slight nod in response. 

Rosé continued, “I think Alistar and Noir have the same story, no difference, anyway…” She cocks her head to the right and stares at the supposed leader. “How about you Sophie, why don’t you say your story, you seem to be really into this conversation.” 

Sophie lifted her hand to her chin, “If I must. Basically, I was in the lounge with Courage. When we were writing our names and locations onto the map, well technically Raymond was writing the names but I analyzed all the words and where people would be going. When Courage and I were in the lounge, we both talked about...well it’s not any of your business but if I must for the sake of this conversation, I will.” Many of the members rolled their eyes at that statement. “We were talking about who we thought was suspicious. The room itself had a huge couch with pillows, nothing too crazy. I didn’t see anybody except for Courage. I stayed in the lounge the whole entire time but I did see Courage leave the room a couple minutes before the report happened. So that’s kind of suspicious, isn’t that right. Courage?” She looked at the confident man and smiled deviously. 

Everyone followed Sophie’s gaze and looked at the not-so confident man. He gave a nervous smile and laugh.

“Uhhhh yeah that is odd. But that doesn’t mean I killed Raymond! And why would I! I know it is weird and such a coincidence. On my side of the storey, what Sophie said is true but I left the lounge because I had t go to the washroom. And I knew the washroom is close to the lounge, so I went to it. And it just happened to be five minutes before the report happened.” He went from his previous nervous state to a more relaxed one. 

Sophie frowned in disgust, “Right right right, still rather suspicious right everyone?” She looked around at the crooked circle with her hands up. 

Some yes’s and no’s were said throughout the members, mostly everyone said it was suspicious while Mira and Gaston said it wasn’t. Though, they were disregarded.

Sophie continued, “let’s keep on going, who’s next?” She eyed everyone, stoping on Chester and Maddy. “How about Chester and Maddy? They were both near the study itself. They said they were planning to resign in the game room. So Chester and Maddy, can you describe what happened?” 

Chester started to giggle and Maddy supported her head with her hand. The giggling boy jumped up from his position and started to walk around the circle. 

“Oh yeah yeah yeah! Of course, I can! It was really simple! Hahaha so basically, Maddy and I went inside the game room and played ping ball. I think that’s what they’re called. Y’know the game where you have this some sort of pole and you hit the balls into the goalies?” 

Sophie was not impressed, to say the least, “you mean pool?” she said with her eye twitching ever so slightly. 

“Yeahhhh that game! Hheeh I was getting pretty bored, so I decided to leave without telling Maddy. You see, she was sleeping on one of the chairs so I left her alone. However! I did try to wake her up, I tried moving her, yelling in her ear, you name it. She just wouldn’t budge. So I left the game room and went to the……” He patted his thighs in an attempt to ake suspense. “The power room! Why the power oom you may ask? Because I think it’s going to be a valuable room that will play a role in the next coming days! So I went to see how to work it but right before I pushed or pulled anything, duh duh DUH! Raymond Died! hehhehe” 

He quickly sat down beside the sleepy Maddy and beamed at Sophie. “Thank you Chester” Sophie began,” Why would you want to go to the power room? Only the murderer can access it.” 

Gaston sighed “Sophie you’re wrong, anybody can fix or change the lights in the power room I assume.” He tilted his head and brought his hand to his chin. 

Sophie glared at him, “if you say so, Gaston. Maddy, can you back up what Chester had one or what you did?”

Maddy yawned and stretched her arms once again. “Ughhhh I’m tired so so tired, Ummm what’s the question again?” 

The supposed leader scoffed, “Really? Fine, the question was, where were you during the time frame of leaving the dining room and the report of Raymond’s body?” 

“Oh that? I just went to the game room and played a few games with Chester, ugh I’m so tired and yeah. I soon become more tired and fell asleep on a chair in the room. Though Chester did wake me up while he was trying to nudge me but I stayed pretending to sleep because I didn’t have the mental strength to do anything. I did hear him leave the room. So yah….” Her head shot downwards and she fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Courage exclaimed, “Oh my God, Maddy is no help, when you think about it, she doesn’t seem suspicious because she was sleeping the whole entire time. She didn’t or could’ve done anything. We know she was sleeping because of what Chester had said and what we’re seeing now.”

“Yeah totally!” Chester pumped his fist into the air. 

Sophie nodded and continued, “Mira and Gaston are next, they were both in the dining room after the rest of us left. So what happened there?” Everyone looked at Mira for her responce. 

“This punk and I were talking about random crap and long story short we got into this stupid fight. I got annoyed how Gaston is technically is breaking the rules! He’s not properly playing his part. Long story short, I walked out and stayed outside the door to the dining room for the rest of the time.”

Gaston hung his head low, “yeah Mira did do that, she did walkout. Like COurage, she walked out roughly five minutes before Raymond’s body was reported.” 

Mira jumped up from her ‘seat’ and started to yell, “Gaston you are the suspicious one! You’re the one who is acting normal so you can’t get voted out! No one will guess it was you!”

Gaston stood up, “Me?! I can’t act rude to anyone! I’m already set up to fail!”

Mira continued, “Riiiiiiiiggggghhhhttttt punk” She crossed her arms and sat back down. 

“Everyone please calm down, we only have one more person to get through” Gaston covered his face with his hands and kneeled down. “Rosé you stayed in the kitchen, what were you doing?” 

“Thank you, Sophie! I love the kitchen, I even said that to Raymond…*sigh* Can we just take a moment of silence for Raymond? I’m still sad about it….” She found herself drifting off into her own thoughts. 

“SHUT UP!” Courage yelled at her. 

Rosé blinked at him, “What? Why are you telling me to shut up? I thought you liked him?!” 

Courage waved his hands around, “of course I did! He was nice, but he can’t just focus on him, we need to move on or we’re going to have more blood on our hands.” 

Rosé sighed in a miserable voice, “You’re right, I stayed in the kitchen the entire time, I looked at the food that was located in the cupboards and fridge. I was looking to see what I could make for fun. The next thing I knew, I fainted.”

Sophie smiled, “Thank you Rosé. And that’s all of us accounted for, well except Raymond. We have no idea what happened to him or how he exactly died. We can clearly tell-”

“SOMEONE WAS LYING!” Courage yelled. “One of us is clearly lying, nothing adds up. Also, people may work together, the murderer may work with an innocent” 

Gaston spoke up, “But Courage, that’s breaking the rules. The murderer can’t team up while the innocents can. I suppose they can but that’s breaking the rules, and if we break the rules we will all die!” 

“Exactly” Mira whispered to herself. 

Sophie thanked everyone once again, “I think we got this conversation in the bag, what Courage and Gaston said is correct. We can’t trust anybody. We can still work together though. But for now, Why don’t we just skip. We can’t vote anybody off with just this information. The next day, we can get more info and start voting people off.” 

Everyone nodded, each member brought out their contraption and pressed the vote button. The mini screen brought up each of the 10 names, Raymond’s name was crossed out. They hit the skip button which was in the bottom left-hand corner. 

Chester had to wake up Maddy once again. 

After a few minutes of voting, the black-haired girl Noir spoke up. “So umm why don’t we go to the bedroom and sleep in there?” She looked at the floor waiting for verbal responses. 

Rosé beamed at Noir, “Noir is right! We need to be able to sleep somewhere, so let’s have Noir and Alistar walk us to the bedroom. Since there’s a set of rules, we must have to follow a schedule and the murderer cannot kill one of us now, it would be rather stupid of them to do that.” 

Everyone nodded. 

Noir and Alistar lead the way to the bedroom from the voting room. The halls were too quiet, so quiet it was loud. 

After a couple of minutes, the group got to the room and got into their respective bed. 

No one dared to speak, slowly each one of them fell into a world of darkness. 

The only thought that haunted the innocents was, “I’m sleeping with a murderer, and I have no idea who it is” 

While the murderer thought, “One down eight to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord! It's fairly new, so there's not a lot of members. Come in and chat with me or the mods! 
> 
> ZYtVrDTMww
> 
> ^ use this code


End file.
